villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Warp Darkmatter
Warp Darkmatter is a villain from the cartoon series Buzz Lightyear of Star Command ''(based on the fictional show from ''Toy Story) - he was once a respected space ranger and partner of Buzz Lightyear, but turned to the dark side and betrayed Star Command to become one of Evil Emperor Zurg's henchmen. He is also the secondary antagonist of The Adventure Begins. He was voiced by Diedrich Bader. ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' In the beginning of the movie, Buzz Lightyear and Warp Darkmatter were partners as well as best friends (or so Buzz thought), sent by Star Command in order to search for three missing Little Green Men, stumbling upon one of Zurg's secret bases on a uncharted moon, where the Evil Emperor himself tortured the LGMs for information about their mind-link. Buzz and Warp then rescued the LGMs, however, forcing Zurg to escape, leaving his army of Hornets to attack and activating the self-destruct sequence on his way out. In the chaos, Warp was pinned under some debris and Buzz attempted to save him, but Warp insisted Buzz to leave without him, pressing a button to force him to escape while he was caught in the explosion, leaving the devastated Buzz to presume that he's dead. Later, Zurg had gained a new henchman named Agent Z (with the help from Brain Pods and Grubs), who leads several Hornets to attack the homeworld of the Little Green Men in order to steal the Uni-Mind, the mystical orb which psychically connected all LGM-kind. Despite the best efforts of Buzz and his new robot partner, XR, Agent Z trumped them with his impressive skills and cybernetic arm which housed a multitude of weapons, allowing Zurg to make off with Uni-Mind in order to use it to mentally enslave the entire galaxy. Later, when Buzz invades Planet Z, Agent Z then battles with Buzz, but Buzz manages to defeat Agent Z and hold him at laser point. It was then that Agent Z takes off his helmet and reveals himself to be Warp Darkmatter, shocking Buzz long enough for him to punch him unconscious. When Buzz comes to, Warp reveals that he had been working for Zurg ever since the academy, serving as a spy until he had learned of the Uni-Mind's existence. Warp also revealed that the previous kidnapping of the LGMs and the self-destruction sequence were nothing but ruses to fake his death in order to sever his ties with Star Command, which made Buzz so furious of the fact that he considered Warp as a close friend. Zurg then taunted Lightyear on his naive friendship with Darkmatter, and then plans to use the corrupt Uni-Mind to enslave him as well. However, Buzz is then rescued by XR and Star Command's janitor Booster. Zurg orders Warp to kill Lightyear, but was knocked down by Tangean Princess Mira Nova disguised as a hornet. When XR and Booster crash-land, Warp tries to take a shot at them, but Mira ejects Booster out of the ship and unto Darkmatter, pinning him down and bruising his ego. Warp is then cuffed to a pole and begs for help when Zurg's laser begins to blow. He is then escorted by Booster and XR, becoming scared when they parachute off the building to safety. Meanwhile, Buzz and Mira restore the Uni-Mind by ghosting Buzz into it. Warp believes Buzz to be dead at this point, only to be disappointed when he turns out alive. He is later taken into custody by Star Command afterwards. Gallery WarpAgentZ.png Zurg_and_agent_z.JPG Trivia *Warp Darkmatter has many similarities with the Arkham Knight from the Batman: Arkham franchise. **Both were good allies to the hero. **Both were believed to be dead. **They decided to work with Zurg and Scarecrow, respectively. **Both had suits of armor before their reveal. *When Warp wears his helmet, he bears a physical resemblance to Moltar. Category:Traitor Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Friend of the hero Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Mental Illness Category:Assassin Category:Fighter Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mercenaries Category:On & Off Villains Category:Rivals Category:Charismatic villain Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Liars Category:Spy Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Gaolers Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Dark Knights Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Fictional Fictional Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Tyrants Category:Affably Evil Category:Greedy Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Conspirators